Bliss
Bliss: Biography The birth of Bliss was years before the creation of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She is at least 8 years older than the girls. Bliss' creation happened when Professor Utonium got into a science-off with a rival scientist, Professor Newtronium, who had just created the Perfect Little Boy solely out of artificial ingredients and can fly so Utonium attempted to do the same thing, with the only difference being the gender and to fly further. He added sugar, spice, and everything nice into his concoction, but accidentally added in Chemical W, giving his creation superpowers. Thus, "The Perfect Little Girl" was born, which he named "Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium", or "Bliss" for short. Professor Utonium loved Bliss and raised her the same way he'd raised his three future girls, but it was only a matter of time before Bliss' powers started coming into play and proving their danger. Professor Utonium started to realize that whenever Bliss got excited, enraged, terrified, or upset, her feelings would mix with her powers, and would cause destruction. Bliss would blast holes in the walls of the house and endanger the well-being of the Professor and everyone else around her. This continued for some time, with the Professor and Bliss fearing the worst would come. Soon enough it came to pass when Bliss grew upset about being unable to eat cereal without milk. Growing increasingly upset, her powers merged with her emotions once more and an intense explosion destroyed the entire house. Shocked and ashamed at what she had done, Bliss fled the scene, going to a deserted island where she'd spend her days trying to control her erratic powers. Professor Utonium thought she had died in the explosion. As devastated as he was at the loss, he eventually decided that he needed to move forward from the past, and try again with making another perfect little girl. When he did, he decided to shelter them from any information about their previous sister, and let them enjoy the fact that they were perfectly functional creations, just like he always wanted them to be. When Bliss ran away, she'd discovered a deserted island called "Bird Poop Island". There, she lived out at least 8 years of her life, not needing to worry about her uncontrolled powers, since the only other people around were animals, including a tiny elephant named MIH, who befriended her and stuck with her for the majority of her time on that island. As she grew older, she'd become consistently reminded of her homesickness. By the time she'd become a teenager, Bliss decided to return to Townsville to see the professor once again, events that would take place in the episode "Power of Four". Bliss was nervous on her road back to her home, thinking more of the destruction she left behind than the potential joy she wished to bring. Her first companion was the now existing Bubbles, who knew nothing of her backstory and just saw her as a basic friend to hang out with. When she told Blossom and Buttercup about Bliss, they assumed Bubbles was just making up another imaginary friend. Bliss would repeatedly cause the same destruction as before, only this time, her disappearances would place the blame on Bubbles. This went on for a while until Bliss overcame her shyness, when it meant saving The Powerpuff Girls from Earth Plow. When Bliss turned out to be true, she and Professor Utonium explained her backstory and her reasons for coming back. After getting their heads around this, The Powerpuff Girls were ecstatic to have an older sister and they introduced her to their lives. They tried teaching her about fighting crime, using superpowers, and having fun. However, Bliss had developed anxiety due to the erratic nature of her powers and how destructive they could be, and this anxiety came into play, causing her to once again cause destruction around her whenever she felt very nervous and upset. Bliss talked with MIH about her inability to overcome this issue with her powers, and MIH worked to try and convince her that The Professor and the girls hated her, saying that she should team up with him instead. Bliss was on the fence about this, torn between the love of her longtime friend, suspicion of the Professor's motivations and growing companionship between her sisters. However, it was soon revealed that "MIH" was really HIM. Hypnotizing Bliss, HIM fused with her and absorbed her powers, and then unleashed an attack on The City of Townsville. HIM caused chaos in Townsville, an unwilling Bliss as his weapon, and as The Powerpuff Girls opposed HIM, Bliss managed to break free of HIM. With her freedom, she and her sisters teamed up to take down HIM, once and for all. After this, Bliss had finally learned how to control her powers and become a truly capable and fully functioning member of the team. During the fight, however, HIM had used his sorcery to take the planet Saturn out of orbit and send it flying toward Earth. Although the planet was stopped in its tracks, it was still far out of place, sending the cosmos out of whack. The Powerpuff Family welcomed Bliss to stay with them and become their newest advocate, but Bliss declined their approval, for the time being, saying that due to the turmoil of the solar system, she had to become a defender of the galaxy, restoring order to the cosmos, while her sisters took care of the Earth. In a tearful goodbye, just before Bliss left, her sister constructed a headband for her, with three beads on it, each one having their signature colors, so that while she was spending time in space, she'd always have a sentiment to remember them by. In the episode "Never Been Blissed", Bliss returned to Earth to warn her sisters about the onslaught of an evil alien known as Sporde, a notorious intergalactic criminal, who inhabits planets with clones of himself. Bliss had been chasing Sporde all throughout the galaxy, following his destruction of the Hydrus, Cygnus, and Vulpecula nebulae, and now he was heading for the planet Earth in The Milky Way. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup agreed to help her with defeating Sporde. Bliss warned them, that he can shapeshift, so they would have to look for any suspicious characters. On their search for Sporde, Bliss went to Midway Elementary School with her sisters, but things were really awkward for her, as she had never been to school before, and she started experiencing some teenage social anxiety, around the other kids. Three girls came up to her and she broke a sweat, as they critiqued her hairstyle. Bliss tried to act casual, and explain who she was to them, and she very quickly got them to like her, making three easy friendships, right then and there. Bliss tracked down a trail of slime, which she knew had to have come from none other than Sporde. She followed it, and it led her to a boy named, Logan Logan. Bliss was quick to accuse him of being the alien, but Logan was quick to accuse her of the same crime. It was then revealed that Logan was actually a member of the Universal Protection Bureau (UPB) and that he was also looking to stop Sporde. Bliss started to fall in love with Logan and it was clear that Logan returned the favor, but they didn't have the time to start a relationship, because they had an evil alien to catch. Bliss introduced Logan to her sisters, and they were immediately skeptical about him being Sporde. However, just at that time, Blossom's friend Jennifrey turned out to really be Sporde. Bliss, The Powerpuff Girls, and Logan all teamed up to take down Sporde, and they succeeded. After the battle, Bliss and Logan hit it off and asked each other out to the upcoming school dance and they accepted. Little did Bliss know, Sporde's worms were still infesting the school, as the Sporde they just defeated, was just one of his many incarnations. At the school dance, Logan sang Bliss the song, "Oh, My Angel", which made her fall madly in love with him. This romantic mood was quickly ruined when Logan revealed that he really was the original incarnation of Sporde, as he transformed into his true self and attacked Bliss. Bliss and The Powerpuff Girls tried to stop him, but Sporde got The Powerpuff Girls stuck in goo, rendering them powerless. Sporde made an insulting monologue to Bliss, how much of a failure she was, as a superhero, on account of her emotions controlling her powers. This anger Bliss and caused her emotions to overwhelm her powers again, which happened to be just the boost she needed to overpower and take down Sporde. Bliss shrunk Sporde down to size, trapped him in a jar, and turned him into the UPB. The Universal Protection Bureau was so amazed by Bliss' outstanding heroism, that they awarded her with the honor of becoming a member of their team. Bliss happily obliged and she and her team took to the skies again, to protect and serve in outer space. In "In the Doghouse", Bliss chased down a thieving criminal, known as The Bronze Boogie Boarder, through outer space. The Bronze Boogie Boarder had stolen a crotaxium crystal, and was boogie boarding off with it, before Bliss used her telekinesis to grab the crystal back from him, and send him flying off his boogie board, and hurling down toward a nearby planet, where he plummeted into the planet's gravitational pull and crashed into the ground. Bliss was apparently live streaming the entire action sequence to her sisters over the internet. The Powerpuff Girls were so amazed with what she did and Bliss told them that the show they just was nothing, compared to her other endeavors. She then detailed her experience with fighting an evil space alligator. Her stories were much to the awe of Blossom and Bubbles, but much to the envy of Buttercup, who spent the rest of the episode, wishing she could live the exciting life of a Universal Protection Bureaucrat like she was, instead of being bound to her own, boring planet Earth. In "Lights Out!", Bliss came to Earth to celebrate Townsville's opening of Town-Topia, a fair that would celebrate the amazing inventions of talented visionary creators around the world ... and outside of the world. Bliss introduced her invention, The Bleep Glerp Zerbom 3000 (also known as "Bugley"). Bugley was an ear chip that would materialize any object for someone, just by having its owner tell it to. Bliss gave one of these to everyone in Townsville and everyone started loving them. Bliss went for a midnight stroll with The Powerpuff Girls and all of them were thanking her for their Bugleys and marveling at the cool things they could do. Blossom became overly dependent on her's, using it to get a smoothie from a restaurant, she was right outside of. Buttercup used her's to get a Wheelz hat and pie Mojo Jojo in the face for not calling her "Wheelz". Bubbles tinkered with the device. She was interested in the inner-workings of the Bugley and she wanted to see how it worked. Suddenly, all of the Bugleys completely stopped working, powering down without being turned off manually. All of the other forms of technology in Townsville suddenly shut down too. Confused, The Powerpuff Girls wondered what was causing this. Bliss started cackling maniacally and stated that she was the one behind this. Bliss suddenly vanished and all of the screens in the area such as the billboards and display TVs in stores suddenly started working, projecting Bliss' image. Bliss transformed into Silico, revealing that she wasn't actually Bliss at all. He was Silico, taking her form so that he could trick everyone in Townsville into using his latest evil weapon. The Bugleys that The Powerpuff Girls used stopped working completely. However, the Bugleys that everyone else used turned into mind control devices, which were used to turn everyone in Townsville against The Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls eventually found the real Bliss and nearly attacked her, before finding out that she was the real Bliss and not Silico in disguise. Thankfully, Bliss used her telekinetic energy blast to stop The Powerpuff Girls in mid-air. After gaining The Powerpuff Girls' trust, Bliss said that Silico would have to be somewhere that still has power and asked where the one place in Townsville was, that still had power. The Powerpuff Girls deduced that this was the library and they went there. Some hypnotized citizens of Townsville were guarding the entrance, so Bliss had to teleport herself and the rest of the girls in. Inside of the library, Silico immediately zapped The Powerpuff Girls with his laser, blasting them against the bookshelf and preparing to fight them all on his own. Silico fired a cannon at them and Blossom created a net to catch the cannonballs. Bliss used her telekinesis to lift the cannonballs and throw them up and Buttercup formed a baseball bat with energy to smack them back at Silico. Silico created a giant baseball glove with his Bugley and caught the cannonballs. Blossom and Bliss punched Silico up, knocking him down into a pile of metal and Bubbles put her mechanically modified Bugley on his ear, hoping that it would mind control him. However, Silico said that he made himself immune to the Bugley, so it didn't work on him. Silico created a giant bomb and crushed The Powerpuff Girls under it and he flew away, leaving the bomb to blow them all up. Silico happily celebrated his victory, knowing that he had finally defeated The Powerpuff Girls. It turned out that this was all a simulation, going on in Silico's head. After Bubbles put the Bugley on his ear, he actually did get mind controlled by it. The machine was just convincing him that he won. Silico's happily celebration delusional body was wrapped up in a straightjacket and thrown into a mental asylum. The Powerpuff Girls celebrated their victory and Bliss asked where The Professor was. The last scene in the episode showed that The Professor was on a rollercoaster that took him to outer space and froze him in ice. Appearance Blisstina has dark skin, a purple dress, white shorts, black Mary Jane shoes and purple eyes similar to Bunny. Unlike the other Powerpuff girls, she is a teenager, having much wider hips and longer legs. Blisstina has long neon light blue hair, with brighter blue highlights, with a darker blue outline. She often wears a blue headband with a pink heart adorned upon it. In the episode “Never Been Blissed,” she dons a different outfit for the school dance. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, and she is not seen in her headband. Her dress is slightly longer than her normal purple dress, being dark purple with a lighter purple belt and ending at her knees, but not entirely floor length. She also wears white heeled boots. Personality Bliss is the same delightful bundle of joy as the other three girls. However, she doesn't quite meet the same standards of the "perfect little girl". Bliss has a chemical instability as a result of Chemical W. Because of this, whenever she feels strongly about something, whether it be positive or negative, her powers combine with her emotions, causing harm and destruction to anyone and anything around her. Despite this, Bliss is a nice girl and she finds herself rather horrified with the result of her explosive powers. Because of this, she tries her best to avoid it. Bliss also suffers from anxiety, as a result of her power imbalance, and since anxiety can cause emotions to be out of whack at times when she feels a lot of pressure, her anxious emotions combine with her powers and cause an explosion. With the help of her younger sisters, she is able to do just that and become the crime-fighting hero she's always dreamed of being.